A Simple Night With A Snow Leopard And His Panda
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: just a fluff one shot of Tai lung and Po. Contains M/M Romance. All in Tai lung's Pov.


"Oh, come on Tai! I just want one!" A certain panda of mine squealed, acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get what they wanted for the holidays. I really couldn't blame him though, as I was in the kitchen with him, cooking him and me a dinner that consisted of spicy noodles and of cheese stuffed dumplings. A meal that I wasn't letting him have any part of until it was done. For obvious reasons. As for the first time in what seemed like months but was really only weeks, the rest of our friends and master were gone for the night on a mission. What mission? I didn't really catch it, but it had to do with the emperor and something about thieves. Whatever it was, it wasn't exactly on my important list. What was however, was a certain plain brown jar that was on the counter my panda was eyeing. As unfortunately for me, Monkey forgot to pack the jar and the contents of it. That being his almond cookies which from what you heard, Po was pretty much begging for.

"Po, you know full well if you have even one cookie you'll want another one. Then another one, and another one, until the whole jar is gone. Which you know will lead you to spoiling your appetite." I told him bluntly, but at the same time not trying to be harsh on him. It didn't seem to work to well though, as he just crossed his arms and huffed at me.

"No, I wouldn't Tai." He muttered angrily, taking a seat at the table and not looking at me at all. I could only slowly shake my head in response, before I had to put a batch of about fifteen of the cheese filled dumplings that I mentioned before in the oven to cook.

"Look Po," I said in a soft tone, checking the noodles as well and putting a lid on them so they could sit and cook the rest of the way. At which point, I turned my head to him and had begun to slowly make my way over to him. Till I was standing right next to him.

"What?" He half asked angrily and half asked softly, still not turning his head in my way.

"I'm not trying to be mean or make you mad at me. I just don't want you to spoil your appetite before our meal is all." I simply told him, placing my left paw gently on his right shoulder. Something that seemed to help ease up the atmosphere between us. He had then slowly lifted his head up a little and turned it to the right, so he was now looking at me in my eyes.

"I know you're not Tai. I know I can get a bit annoying with some of my habits, but I never try to do it intentionally." He stated to me, the angry expression he once had, had now turned into a somewhat sad and disappointed look. Which had 'Caused him to slowly unfold his arms from each other and instead, allowed them to rest gently on the table.

"I know you don't love, it's alright." I stated with an affectionate smile, letting him know not to stress about it. But to make it even more so, I slowly bent my head down and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head between the ears. Which to when I did, I could hear him give some sort of warm hum and upon lifting my head back up, I also noticed a slight blush of red under those white furry cheeks of his.

"Well, that kissed seemed to help a lot I see." I playfully said, taking a seat next to him.

"You could say that, but I always enjoy the kisses you give me Tai. Actually no, you know I love all the affection you give me." He told me with a smile, making me happy as well that my gesture to what some would see as small, was huge to him and helped him out of his little sorrowful state. Must've done even more though, as afterwards, he had moved his right paw along the table and over to me, opening it up and inviting one of my paws to take. Something I did in no time, taking his opened right paw with my left paw.

"I know you do my panda, and you know I love all the affection you give me as well. Every minute of it." Gently squeezing his paw with mine, while at the same looking into his eyes. Two things I never seemed to get tired of doing. Whether it would be in public or even just in our own privacy. There was always a certain warmness and calmness to his touch and the look he would give me. Especially those four months ago when I got to feel and experience both of those things for the very first time with him. Something my panda must have caught onto. Most likely from the trance he seemed to notice that I was in.

"Thinking back to the first time we did this Tai?" He smirked at me playfully, knowing he was the only one who could play with me like this.

"Perhaps I am, would that be a problem?" I smirked back, having a jokingly manor of my own.

"Not at all, it actually makes me want to ask you something if you don't mind?" He asked me in what seemed to be an anxious tone. Making me a bit puzzled as to what kind of question he was going to ask me.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked, somewhat ready for the question he was wanting to ask.

"Well, what exactly drew you back to the Valley of Peace after allowing to return from the spirit realm thanks to Oogway?" He asked me with a curious look. Meanwhile I was a bit taken back by the question. Not because he shouldn't have asked. I mean after all, I never really did tell him or the others including Shifu of why I did return. If there was a time though, it would be now. Especially if it was to the one I love.

"Well, after I returned to the living world as you said. I traveled to many villages, meeting new people and learning new things that each village had to offer. Yet, no matter how many people I met or things I learned. I just felt this somewhat emptiness in me like I did back when I was denied the title of Dragon Warrior. Unlike at that time though, I didn't just bust out in rage. I wasn't demanding for something or someone to come fill that hole. That was pretty much thanks to being in the spirit realm. You see, I learned to control my anger and to see things differently. To accept what I had done in my life and that I am responsible for what I do. I learned to simply not blame it on others Po. All of which I had down on our home here in the valley. Perhaps that is one of the many reasons I felt it calling to me all the time on my travels. So much that I felt like I had to come home, my real home. That wasn't the only thing I felt though Po. I also felt that it was right of me to come say thank you for freeing me from Kai after he had turned me into a Jade slave of his. So that's what I did. That's why I came back here, and even though I wish my welcome would've gone smoother without the fighting and arguing. I understand, why it was done. I mean, seeing me after all this time and what I had done the last time I saw all of you, wasn't exactly going to be a warm welcome. In time though, you guys accepted me and what's more, you yourself accepted me in more ways than one." I answered in a calm yet happy tone. Remembering all of what had happened up until this moment with him and me holding paws. Speaking of him, he had a smile on his face from beginning to end from the answer I had given him.

"That is quite an answer my leopard. However, I think you forgot about the parts where you tried to impress and woe me with charm." He chuckled, knowing how only he could say such things without warranting a snarl for me. In a way he was right, but not all the way.

"Perhaps Po, but you know some of those times you were doing things that would warrant that behavior from me. Also, before you mention this to, the reason I didn't tell you my feelings after we got closer is because I thought you were with Tigress." I told him grinning, catching him off guard with that little mention of Tigress. You could tell by the sudden look away and look back at the mention of her.

"Yeah, you're right. I know with how much we hung out and talked it gave you that impression. She is my best friend though and hey, it all worked out right? You're my boyfriend and I'm you're my boyfriend, and we love each other." He told me happily. Forgetting to mention the part where me and Tigress almost came to blows over me thinking she was with him. Needless to say, he loved the idea of being fought over by the two of us. My mind couldn't dwell to long on that moment though, as me and Po's noses picked up the smell that food was emitting.

"Indeed, we are lovers, and you smell what I'm smelling? Looks like it's time to eat." I told him, getting up from my seat and had begun to walk over to the cabinets. Opening them and getting two plain white medium sized bowls and two plain white medium sized plates out for us and setting each of them on the counter. Once that was done, I put an oven mitt on. Pulling the dumplings out, seeing that each of them had a golden brown on them letting me that they were indeed done. Allowing me to set them on the counter and turn off the over. To which I then took the lid off the pot of spicy noodles and grabbed a ladle for the soup to start filling our bowls up.

"Let's eat love." Placing five cheese filled dumplings on my plate along with his plate. I then filled both of our bowls up with the spicy noodles along with placing a pair of chopsticks into each full bowl. I then grabbed one plate and one bowl and brought them to the table.

"That's for you," I said, placing the food I had in my paws in front of Po and afterwards went back for mine.

"This is for me." Picking up my food up from the counter and walked back to the table. Setting my bowl and plate onto the table and took my seat again next to Po.

"Thanks Tai, looks really good and simply smells amazing." I heard him say with glee, giving me a quick kiss on the left side of my cheek before pulling his chopsticks apart. Digging into the food I had prepared, slurping the noodles and chowing down on the dumplings. I chuckled at the picture, it was somewhat cute the way he ate if not a bit messy.

"Guess I better start before it gets cold." I told myself, taking my eyes from him and began to eat my food as well. After about nine minutes, I finished my meal while Po finished his in about four minutes. Once we were done, we put the rest of the food away and had done our dishes, leading us back to his room where he was laying on his bed and I massaging his feet.

"Pretty relaxing night, we had hu love? Talking with another, dinner just by ourselves and relaxing foot rubs." I warmly said, caressing my panda's feet to which he nodded in agreement from what I said.

"Agreed my strong snow leopard, but you know the night isn't over yet. Foot rubs don't have be the only thing we do." He said seductively, giving me a sly grin. Making my heart race a little but at the same time 'Causing me to form my own grin, letting go of his feet and putting my paws on his warm fuzzy belly.

"If anything happens like you getting claw scars or bite marks, remember, you started this." I stated to him with a growl, crawling on top of him, letting my built belly lay onto his flabby and comfy one. My face right in front of his, my eyes locked onto his.

"I take full responsibility for whatever happens. Now kiss me Tai." I happily obliged my Dragon Warrior and pressed my lips against his. Knowing, this night was going to get even better than it was. The only problem I had to worry about, was to not make to much of a mess that the others would pick up on. If I did though, then so be it, it's me and Po in this moment and in this moment, we are sharing our hearts and bodies. We are sharing our love for another and that's all that matters. He is my world and I'm his, and nothing will ever take my world from me. Nothing.


End file.
